Infatuation
by Halfway2Neverland
Summary: James Potter is determined to make this the year he finally gets Lily Evans. With a little strategy, and a whole lot of luck and help from the love gods, the odds may not be as astronomical as they seem.


Infatuation

_When she shakes her hair, it looks like fire the way the light catches it. Sometimes, all I do for an entire class is look at her hair, thinking about the way it mirrors the fire in her spirit. She hates me, I know. But this year, that will all change. I know, too, that I say that every year; 'this is the year', it never is. But I know that this time, my dream will come true._

"Potter!"

"Huh?" I stammered, jerked wildly from my thoughts.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said tartly, Sirius snickering at my usual lack of attention.

"Sorry, Teach, must've missed that one. What was it again?"

"I was merely inquiring Mr. Potter, is this going to be like every other year, or will you finally shape up?"

Would this year be like every other? No. No, it would not. I wouldn't allow myself to let another year slip by without finally getting Lily Evans to say yes.

"Oh no, Minerva," I said stretching back into my chair. "This year will most definitely be different."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Potter. But kindly refrain from addressing me in such a manner; I am not your friend, Potter. And I assure you, you will all harbor an immense dislike for me by the end of this year." she said going back to the front of the room. "Your N.E.W.T.'s are upon you, ladies and gentlemen. This will be the most challenging year of your educational career."

"What? We have a whole year!" exclaimed Sirius.

McGonagall gave him a severely stern look. "Mr. Black, this is the year you begin preparing yourselves for your careers after school, you will study harder, and have more work than ever before."

This of course, did not discourage Sirius at all.

"This is supposed to be our year off!" he said, apparently gaining new wind. "This is the year we drop all of the useless classes, and get free periods to slack off."

This earned him another stern look.

"I assure you, Mr. Black, there will be no slacking if you wish to obtain the career you seek."

"What if I'm not seeking a career," Sirius mumbled, as McGonagall returned to lecturing the class.

"Don't worry, Sirius," Remus whispered. "This year is still going to be the greatest."

"Well, until next year," I interjected. "This is _the_ year, mates."

"_The _year?" mocked Sirius. "You think you're finally going to get Evans?"

"Heck yes, I am." And I wished with all my heart that it would be true.

She turned towards us, her flaming hair whipping through the air.

"_Potter!_" she hissed. "Some of us, in this classroom, do not wish to fail! Nor do we enjoy the sound of your voice as much as you do!"

"Now why must it always come to this, Evans? Why must you always speak to me like slime beneath your shoes?"

"Because, _Potter_, that's what your worth. Or less..."

"Ouch."

"Stab and twist, man," was Sirius' addition.

_I really don't understand why she hates me that much. So I played some harmless pranks on the Slytherins, she's the only one who minds that. So I take every chance I get to slam Snivelus (which he deserves). So _what

"You know, James," whispered Remus, with some friendly advice. "Maybe if you didn't always patronize her, or call her by her surname, she wouldn't hate you so much."

"Moony, I don't even know what patronize _means_," I whispered back.

"Liar."

True. But still, I didn't patronize her... Did I? All I know is that she won't even give me a chance. I never did anything to her.

"Moony, I'm pretty sure that's an incorrect use of the word patronize."

"It is not."

"Hey, Moony," Sirius whispered. "You've been taking notes, right?"

"Yeah," replied Moony. "The bell's gonna ring for lunch, you know. You'd better wake up Peter."

Sirius looks at me.

I look at Sirius.

The bell rings.

"Nah," we both say.

"And I want two feet of notes on conjuring by Wednesday," McGonagall said over the chaos of everyone leaving, and gathering their things.

"Two feet?" Sirius exclaimed. "I haven't even been listening!"

"That's what we've got Moony for, mate," I say to console him.

"You know," Remus said, becoming all stern, and McGonagall-ish. "Someday I might not be here to do your homework..."

"You will if we pay you 3 galleons, 4 sickles and 2 knuts," Sirius started, searching his pocket.

"Per assignment," Remus finishes. "For each of you."

I really didn't feel like paying Remus 3 galleons, 4 sickles and 2 knuts, every time we had an assignment.

"Well, this being a new year and all, and with the whole 'turning over a new leaf thing-"

"You never said that," interrupted Sirius.

"And how I said that this was definitely going to be the year," I continued. "I was thinking maybe I should start doing my own homework, for a change."

Sirius gasped. "Say it isn't so, Prongs! This is the year we slack off!"

"You slack of every year," said Remus.

As we entered the Great Hall, I saw Lily sitting down for lunch with her friends, and made my way toward her.

"Hey, E- I mean, Lily," I stammered. "Could I sit with you? I mean, I was really- er, I was kind of hoping you might help me with Transfiguration. I mean, uh... I wasn't really paying attention-"

"Yes, I understood that much, Potter," She snapped. "What I'm failing to understand is what would make you think I would even consider letting you sit next to me, or for that matter, getting near enough to ever have a legitimate conversation."

I tried very hard not to show that this had actually hurt me.

"Alright, Evans. But when you realize how much in love with me you actually are, I'll be expecting a full apology. Until then, feel free to stare at my tight and chiseled backside while I saunter away," I smiled cheekily.

I walked over to our usual spot at the lunch table, thinking of a new strategy to get Lily Evans.

"So I gather that didn't go too well, did it, James?" asked Moony.

"Yes, he's come back to lick his wounds to be fresh for another shoot-down tomorrow," added Sirius.

"My dear, marauding madmen, you quite obviously have no insight into the female mind. This is the beginning of the courting of Lily Evans," I said, much more confidently than I felt with the chuckles of my chums ringing in my ears.


End file.
